


Dirty

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bet it sounds dirty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> So short, yet somehow, so wrong . . .
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just haunted by them.

Pleasure pulled at things deep in Rose's belly as Jack's lips slid down the Doctor's shaft. A helpless smile played over her parted lips and she caught her tongue between her teeth as the Doctor moaned and muttered something the TARDIS failed to translate.  


***

  
 _"Bet it sounds dirty. I want to hear him say it with my mouth around his cock."_

 _Jack grinned at her. "And I'd love to watch it. But I think I should go down him."_

 _Rose pouted. "Oi! Share!" she protested._

 _"Are you sure_ I _can get him to say it?" Jack asked._

 _She made a face. "Right, then."_  


***

  
Her fingers traced patterns over the Doctor's chest and she nibbled at his jawline. "Tell me how it feels when Jack goes down on you," she said. Nine hundred years of Time Lord looked at her out of eyes gone dark, trying to figure out how to answer that. She let him put a hand on the back of her head and draw her into a kiss as his hips bucked, helplessly. She drew away a little and he kissed and nuzzled at her neck. "How does it feel, Doctor?"

The Doctor groaned raggedly into her ear. "Fantastic."


End file.
